


A Show in Medical Bay

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk comes into medical bay to have a talk with Bones and both boys are surprised with a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show in Medical Bay

Uhura walked into medical bay with a small bruise on her thigh. Chapel was speaking to Bones when Uhura tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a smile. "Ah, Uhura, what have you done now?"

Uhura blushed. "I accidentally ran into my desk."

"Well, let's go check it out shall we?"

Chapel lead her into the examination area as the captain walked through the doors. He raised his eyebrow at Uhura before walking over to Bones. "You wanted to see me?"

Uhura sat down on one of the beds and Chapel grabbed a tricorder. "You have become very clumsy lately, Uhura, is everything ok? Have things been ok with Spock?"

Uhura laughed. "Haven't you heard? Spock and I broke up last week."

"I'm sorry, you should have told me sooner," Chapel said. "We could of had a girl's night with lots of ice cream."

Uhura shook her head. "I'm the one who broke up with him, between you and me, I think he has a thing for the captain."

Chapel's eyebrows flew up. "Spock and the captain?"

Uhura nodded. "Yes, but they would make a good couple I think."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Chapel looked up to see Bones poking his head around the corner. "I think we should finish this up, McCoy is listening."

Uhura nodded and Bones turned back to the captain, two drinks in hand. He handed one to Kirk "The girls are talking about you."

"What are they saying?"

Bones laughed. "Something about how you and Spock would make a good couple."

Kirk almost spit out his drink. "Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"What have you done now?"

"Well, you know how Spock and Uhura broke up right?"

Bones nodded. "I am aware."

"Well, he found me the next day to talk to me," Kirk replied. "And Spock got all emotional which was weird and then he confessed that he felt that he was convinced I was his bondmate. I've only known him for a year!"

Bones looked like he wanted to laugh, and at the same time he looked disgusted. "That's interesting, what did you say?"

Kirk blushed. "Well, he is attractive, so.."

"You're dating your first officer?"

Kirk nodded. "I am."

"And have you bonded yet?"

Kirk shook his head. "Not yet, I'd rather wait."

Bones went to say something when they heard a hushed moan coming from the examination room. They looked at each other shocked before jumping up. Bones was about to run in when Kirk held out a hand and a finger to his lips. They peered around the wall to witness Uhrua and Chapel locked in a heated kiss.

The boys looked on completely shocked. "Should, should we say something?"

Kirk looked at him like he was insane. "Are you crazy? How often do you see girls making out with each other?"

Bones looked down. "Not very often."

"Good, now just shut up and watch."

One of Chapel's hands disappeared between Uhura's legs and she threw back her head with a loud moan. Chapel took the chance to kiss down Uhura's neck. Kirk felt himself grow hard. "Holy fuck."

Bones shifted slightly. "This is wrong. This is so wrong."

"Shh, they will hear us."

Uhura pulled Chapel into a another kiss, her hand moving to Chapel's chest. "I think you took too long to realize this."

"Realize what?"

"That you're the reason I come in here so often."

Chapel smiled and pushed Uhura against the bed, climbing over her. Kirk's hand ran down to his pants and Bones smacked him. "Not in my medical bay."

"Sorry," Kirk said pouting.

Just as Uhura's hand started to run under Chapel's dress the doors to the bay swished open. The boys turned around guilty and startled to see Spock standing there. "Captain, Doctor, may I inquire as to what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" They said together.

Uhura appeared and smacked them both. "You are perverts!"

She walked out of medical bay and Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk. "Nothing?"

Kirk laughed nervously. "Umm...hi Spock?"

Spock turned on his heels and walked out. Kirk followed after him. "Spock, hey Spock wait!"

Bones turned to the examination room to see Chapel with her arms folded over her chest and glaring at him. "Don't give me that look young lady! You were the one putting on a show!"


End file.
